


A tough heart to crack.

by Emilyray1997



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyray1997/pseuds/Emilyray1997
Summary: One shot of Cheryl and Toni pre dating. Semi AU, Toni has her own trailer and Cheryl spends the night one night and they talk about their relationship. Kind of.





	A tough heart to crack.

It was a cold winter morning in the middle of december when I woke to the soft sunlight filtering through the blinds. Opening my eyes to take in the scene, I realized I was alone in my bed. Momentarily I was worried until I heard the clanking of pans in the kitchen. I swung my legs over the side of my bed, stretched and then placed my bare feet on the cold hardwood floor before I made my way to the kitchen.  
What I saw when I entered the kitchen was the best thing I had ever seen, standing by the stove in a big tee shirt and some small shorts was the most beautiful girl in the world, but then again my opinion is biased. Cheryl Blossom was flipping pancakes and pretending I hadn’t just walked in the room, that was her specialty. Pretending I didn’t exist unless it suited her.  
“Good morning.” I said as I poured a cup of coffee and sat at the island to watch her cook.  
“Yeah, morning.” she responded, barely casting a glance in my direction. I smirked to myself, most people would be upset by the cold shoulder routine the morning after someone spends all night crying in your arms, but she's my best friend. As weird as the dynamic, she is my best friend and Cheryl had a heart that was tough to crack.   
“You know, it’s just us. You don't have to keep your walls up like that. It is just me.” I said, chuckling at the end as I watched her blush and turn around with two plates of pancakes.  
“I know, I’m sorry.” she started as she put the plates down and pushed a few strands of her fiery red hair behind her ear.  
“S’all good. Food looks great, thank you.” I said as I motioned for her to sit down. The rest of our morning was spent in silence until she left, giving me a little wave and a soft goodbye before she walked out the door. I didn’t move from my spot on the couch when she was gone, it was winter and during the winter I pretty much hibernate. In fact, I fell asleep on the couch and didn’t wake up until I heard knocks on the front door of my trailer. It was dark at this point but the night was coming early now so I couldn’t really gauge the time. I opened the door and saw Cheryl there with this nervous look on her face. I stepped to the side before saying, “you know, I gave you a key for a reason.”  
“I know,” she sighed,”I just feel weird using it I guess.” she responded and I closed the door behind her before walking back to the couch.  
“How was your day?” I asked as she followed me into the room.  
“It sucked but it’s much better now.” she said as she sat next to me, snuggling into my side as we half paid attention to whatever it was that was on the television. My hand was resting on her arm, my arm around her shoulders. I was busying myself by drawing lazy patterns over her bare skin, goosebumps growing under my touch. She was watching the TV but also drawing shapes on my leg, over my pajama pants. Life felt right for a moment as we sat there, and then I had to open my stupid fucking mouth.  
“What do you want from me?” I asked, immediately regretting the words as they came out of my mouth and she pulled away.  
“What do you mean?” she asked in response.  
“I mean, are we friends? Is there more to this than just friends? What do you want to be?”   
“I’m honestly not sure.” she said before settling back into me. “What do you want?”  
“Happiness.” I said instantly. “I want to come home to someone happy to see me. I want someone I can talk to about anything. I want to make dinner on my days off and light candles and hold hands. I want to introduce you to my grandfather. I want to be with you in every sense of the phrase. I want to be wanted by you. I want any and everything you can possibly give me.” I said, stopping to gauge her reaction and to take a few deep breaths to try and make myself feel a little bit better.  
“I never thought I would fall for a woman.” she said after sitting silently for enough minutes to make me anxious.  
“No?”  
“No.” she stated.  
“But?” I asked, trying to prompt her into speaking to me. Actually speaking to me.  
“But being with you feels normal. It feels good. It feels like home and all I’ve wanted to do for weeks is kiss you but then I just end up being mean and you’re so comforting even when I’m a bitch to you. I just don’t get it.’ she said, sighing at the end of it all.  
“It’s because I like you. That’s why I’m so nice. Also, it doesn’t hurt that you’re insanely hot.” I respond with a tone of voice that is both teasing and serious and she blushed, which somehow made her even cuter.  
“Insanely hot, huh?” she said with a smirk, moving to straddle my lap.  
“Oh yeah, insanely hot.” I said with a smile.  
“Does that mean i can kiss you?”  
“Whenever you want.” I respond and she leaned down to connect our lips. That was the beginning of the end. Her lips were soft and sweet against mine, and i felt sparks so intense I didn't know the feeling was possible. I knew from then on, everything I did would be about her. I was fucking screwed.


End file.
